


Never Enough

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: Once is never enough. :)





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> For Ness who requested Joe/Torri, first time. I'm a big fan, so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This takes up right after filming the hug scene in Siege 3. I’ve always been struck by how John looks at Elizabeth’s lips, licks his lips, then looks at her lips again like he is going to kiss her. This is my take on what happened next. 
> 
> Many thanks to tamefarrar for being a wonderful beta! 
> 
> I used www.moviestartrailers.com for info on trailer layouts. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Some small part of Joe Flanigan knew when he looked at Torri’s lips in the third take that Martin Wood would use it. Martin Wood loved good chemistry between leads and he certainly had it with Torri. Filming the reunion scene had been much more difficult than he anticipated. The feel of Torri pressed against his chest inspired all sorts of thoughts he was not prepared to have.   
  
Two takes of her against him had proven to be his undoing. The third time she hugged him, Joe thought of surfing. And the economy. And the latest city council meeting. Anything to take his mind off her in his arms. It worked…at least well enough to get him through the scene.   
  
“Cut! Print it.” Joe could not have been more relieved. He had not realized how intoxicating she was. Sure, Torri was beautiful and they were friends but Joe had never touched her before. Now that he had, he was not sure he could forget.   
  
 _Maybe a cup of coffee?_  
  
As he headed for the craft services trailer, he realized Torri had disappeared and silently wondered where she had gone. A hint of perfume was still on his jacket when he reached for his cup. The scalding black coffee barely registered against his lips. Unbidden thoughts of how foolish he was did not stop him from automatically moving in the direction of her trailer.   
  
Torri’s trailer door was unlocked and Joe did not bother to knock before he stepped in. Her costume jacket was carefully laid over the back of a chair next to the door and the sound of running water gave him an out.   
  
 _If I leave now…_    
  
“Torri?” The bathroom door opened and she stepped out wearing only a towel. He froze. He could leave, say it was a mistake but he knew it wasn’t. He wanted to be here, to find out if she felt the same thing he did when she hugged him. A curve of breast drew his attention momentarily and Joe unconsciously licked his lips. She stepped forward and smiled. There was cinnamon on her breath.   
  
 _She was waiting for me. What the hell am I doing?_    
  
The touch of her lips was tentative and almost unexpected. It was all the invitation he needed. Fingers found their way into soft brown curls as Joe met her kiss with his tongue. Not wanting to linger, his hands moved of their own volition to graze her bare collarbone. She leaned into him and he pulled her closer. There it was again. That softness against him that had been driving him crazy all day. Her lips were swollen and he moved on to the sensitive area just behind her ear, her head rolling back to give him better access. Joe’s hands were on her ass and Torri wasn’t sure when the towel fell away but she was almost bare to him now.   
  
“Joe…,” Her hand was on his chest, stopping him. “Are you sure?” Joe lifted his head and took a step back to admire his handiwork.   
  
 _Hell of a time for her to get cold feet._    
  
Torri was standing before him in only a tiny pair of black panties and he caught his breath at the sight. Her lips were pink where she had been thoroughly kissed and her breasts were ripe for his mouth. The curve of her waist made its way gently to a flat belly and rounded hips.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” She was perfect. And the gravity of her gaze reassured him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.   
  
Refusing to think any further, Joe quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt before he moved to her again. He watched her intensely as the back of his hand gently grazed her arm and moved to cup her right breast. Torri shivered when his thumb found her nipple and she stepped closer to wrap her arms around his neck.   
  
"I missed you this winter," Eyes sparkling, Torri smiled up at him coquettishly, almost a challenge. He smirked back at her, lowered his head and she gasped as he gently suckled her already sensitive nipple to a firm point. Moving to the other breast, Joe licked the gentle valley between them. Her flushed face encouraged him and he knelt in front of her, kissing her tender belly and caressing the soft skin just above her hips.   
  
Lips grazed hipbones and the first touch of his tongue to her clit was nearly her undoing. Torri cried out at the pleasure of his mouth on her and instinctively pulled him closer. Her response was thrilling and the scent of her was making him crazy. He knew she was wet and ready for him but he was determined to make this last. On the verge of her climax, Joe pulled away and stood up.   
  
“Joe…” Her disappointed sigh was barely audible as she whispered his name. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. Torri reached for him but Joe caught her hand before she could touch him and led her to the already turned down sofa bed. He smiled wickedly, knowing he had frustrated her.   
  
“Wait.” His voice was hoarse with desire. She raised an eyebrow and smirked up at him.   
  
Joe pulled her down onto the edge of the bed and touched her cheek, not wanting to rush. It was the most natural thing in the world to touch her this way. He kissed her tenderly and resisted her attempts to deepen the kiss. Conflicted between the desire to bring her to the level of frustration he had felt all day and his need to be with her, his tongue probed her lips experimentally. She cried out softly as his hand grazed her erect nipple on its way to her hip. Torri smiled and wound her hands into the think matte of hair on his chest, knowing he was lost.   
  
Laying her gently back, Joe reclaimed her lips and slid her panties down over her hips. She lifted slightly to help him, kicking them off the rest of the way. He shifted his focus back to her lips and his hands slid down her belly and between her legs. The wetness he found there made his cock throb.   
  
 _To hell with this._  Joe sat up, quickly divesting himself of his boxers and their eyes met as he rejoined her. She smiled sexily and he knew this was right.   
  
Moving over her, Joe parted her legs with his knee and brushed the wet folds of her sex with the tip of his cock. Torri looked up at him in breathless anticipation. Threading her hands in his hair, she brought his lips to hers and gently nodded encouragement. He thought briefly of drawing this out but his need to be inside her won and he entered her in one exquisite thrust.   
  
“Oh, god, you’re so tight…” The feel of her left him breathless and he had to stop for a minute so he wouldn’t come. It was heaven, being inside her like this. All he could think about earlier was her lips and now all he could think of was how one time would never be enough. Torri’s smile reassured him that he was not alone in his thoughts. Slowly, he started to move inside her again, measuring each thrust to maximize pleasure. She thrust against him and wrapped her legs around his hips to spur him on. Joe was determined to make it last as long as possible but he could feel her throbbing around him and it was too incredible to resist for long.   
  
"Joe, I'm going to..." The words were lost as she fell over the edge into oblivion. Her labored breathing and flushed face urged him on and she cried out as he erupted in the most intense orgasm of his life.   
  
* * *   
  
They rolled to face each other as Joe’s mind slowly processed the differences in her. Tousled curls spread over the pillow and a slight flush to her cheeks left him amazed at how much more beautiful she was to him now. No, one time would never be enough. 


End file.
